The Fight
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: So... Naruto and Sasuke have been fighting over the same thing for a while now... Sakura wonders why Naruto just doesn't trust Sasuke and watches the argument end... but how does it end exactly? Probably better that the summary. No promises tho. .


**A/N:** This is... a random thing that magically appeared in my head when I saw a sweet pic of Naruto and Sasuke together. Well... three pics I'd used in a desktop background that I decided to use again. Through all of my struggling with the stories I have up in the air right now, the inspiration struck me for a one shot that will hopefully help me out with Snapping with Style and A Different Song and Dance. My readers are made of awesome, so I'm hoping to have an update for both soon. It's just been crazy around here. We now have eight people in one house and with us all still adjusting to the change... it's not easy to get enough time to write. Anyways, enjoy this one. ^.^

**Disclaimer: **If it's not the plot bunny that made this story possible, then it ain't mine. Characters and themes that belong to someone else are obviously not mine. I write to entertain only and there is no money being made here.. seriously, the only money I have is the small pile of pennies in my butterfly piggy bank.

**Warnings:** Boy love! a tiny, miniscule bit of angst.

If you don't like two guys kissing, then this is not for you and the pretty back button would be advisable. Don't flame me or report my story if you refused to be smartness and use that happy lil back button. Cuz seriously, that would be on your shoulders. Anyways! if there are curse words, I don't remember them. But yeah, boy/boy, yaoi, boy love. And I resisted the urge to bash Sakura... again... lolz, enjoy y'all! ^_^

_**/Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about dancing in the rain.../**_

They were fighting again. Sakura could only sigh as she waited for their sensei to arrive, wishing she could just speak up and stop the argument that her team mates seemed intent upon having, but the last time she'd done it both boys had nearly speared her with kunai and shuriken. It had not been an easy road since Orochimaru decided to put that mark on Sasuke. She had faith in Sasuke and his ability to fight off the mark, but this fight was had, every day, because Naruto didn't and wanted to stay with the Uchiha to make sure he didn't give in, or if he was having problems someone would be there for him. She couldn't shake the feeling though, that they were arguing over more than just that mark. Though they were rivals, Sakura knew that the boys had never fought like this, nor had they ever allowed a fight to linger for as long as this one had but it led to the question... What were they really fighting over?

Though she knows she could be attacked for this, Sakura sighs again and speaks up, "Why is it that you don't trust Sasuke, Naruto? Do you not have any faith in your team-mate?"

Instead of attacking the girl this time, Naruto shifts a glower over to her that makes her shiver in actual fear. "It's Orochimaru and his messing with people I don't trust. The man grooms Shinobi who possess bloodline limits he treasures and teaches them what he knows only to steal their bodies from them. I'm not stupid. I know that Sasuke's strong enough to fight off the curse mark, but what happens when his need to avenge his family comes into play? He'll want the power being offered to him, the power he can gain from the mark itself. Did either of you ever think that maybe I don't want to lose somebody I love to that snake-faced bastard!? Maybe I don't want to see my best friend turned into a monster ad destroyed by a disgusting thing whose current body is deteriorating as we speak because of an injury gained when I left with the pervert sage to bring Tsunade-baba back to be hokage. He needs a body, and Sasuke is a Uchiha who possesses the sharingan. All he needs to have Sasuke do is kill his best friend in cold blood to achieve the ultimate release of the eye before he grooms him as his next meat suit and moves in. All I want is to be close to Sasuke so that he remembers what he's got here and why he shouldn't leave for things that can wait. There's more strength in fighting and training and struggling to make yourself a good shinobi than having it handed to you. Sasuke listens to that mark, goes to Orochimaru, he's got the easy way out. At least here he can hold his head up in pride as a ninja because he didn't stoop to their level."

Blue eyes shift to onyx, "Unless you want to become Itachi and Orochimaru and be just as hated as they are. Your time to defeat Itachi will come Sasuke, but I'd much rather we train together and grow together and you earn the right to defeat him than for you to stoop to his level and become like him."

Sakura could only gape as, not only did Naruto make sense, Sasuke's irritation seemed to deflate into shock at the blond's words. What she couldn't understand is how Naruto could impact Sasuke in a way she couldn't seem to touch when she tried. But the idiot wasn't truly trying beyond giving reasons behind his insistence to stay with someone he cared about... no, he'd said 'love' hadn't he? Did Naruto... was he... in love with Sasuke? Looking at the boys, she can't help but notice the way Sasuke's eyes widen a bit and then soften as they look upon Naruto. Maybe that's why her words never seemed to penetrate the avenger's thick skull... she didn't have a snowball's chance with him if his heart belonged to Naruto. Though it hurts her to, Sakura simply watches this unfold right in front of her eyes. She guessed, that if she couldn't have him... well losing Sasuke to a guy instead of another girl wasn't so bad.

Sasuke, feeling his anger leaving him at the dobe's words, thinks about what the blond had said and how he'd explained himself and his eyes widen. The dobe had said, 'somebody that I love' not a friend, my best friend, or even a rival. So Naruto... loved him? Looking at the upset Naruto, Sasuke can't help it. He can feel the warmth inside of his heart. Naruto wasn't leaving him behind after all. He'd just been trying to catch up so he could stay by Sasuke's side all this time. Maybe... maybe it wasn't as much of a lost cause as he thought it would be to have these feelings for his dobe. Though he's afraid of messing things up, he speaks almost calmly. "And what if... I want more from you than you're offering dobe?"

Naruto blinks, then answers softly, "There's not much I would refuse you Sasuke, just ask it of me. You won't know until you do."

Instead of answering in words, Sasuke pulls the blond against him by his shirt front and kisses him, only smiling against his lips when Naruto melts against him and kisses back. His arms shift, one tugging his team-mate closer as it slips around his waist and a hand going to the back of Naruto's head, fingers delving into the wild blond locks.

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose to hold back the oncoming nose bleed. Those two, kissing so lovingly, with such a soft passion, was frickin hot! A grin curves her lips wickedly. There was going to be a whole host of girls who were going to absolutely adore these two together! She begins to plot away with inner Sakura happily.

Naruto, needing to breathe, pulls himself out of the kiss with Sasuke, only to lay his forehead against the other boy's lightly, a soft smile curving his kiss swollen lips. "I think I can live with you wanting more from me teme.. just please don't go. Don't leave me behind."

Sasuke, hearing the quiet pain in those last words, and seeing the tear that slips from Naruto's eye, smiles tenderly. "I won't be going anywhere... not without you at least."

Naruto, feeling that part of him that had been broken at the thought of Sasuke leaving snap neatly back into place, lets out a joyful sounding sobbing laugh and wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist as he presses closer to him and smiles a bit more when he feels the teme's lips against his forehead. "I'm glad."

Sakura only smiles at the duo. She'd had a crush on Sasuke, yes, but she knew she'd never loved him as Naruto did. Feeling another chakra source close by, she turns her head and blinks at seeing their sensei standing near them, his eye on the embracing boys and his masked lips curved into a grin. He must've been there for a while, so why wasn't he interrupting the boys in their moment of sweetness?

Kakashi, having arrived the same time that Sasuke had seen fit to kiss Naruto, had simply stood there and watched them, smiling as he figures out what had just been resolved between the boys. He'd always told Sasuke that Naruto wasn't leaving him behind so much as trying to catch up so that the blond wasn't the one being left behind. The little avenger had been stubborn but maybe now... he'd be more patient in his quest to end Itachi. After all, he and Naruto grew more in training when they were put with one another and left alone with a set of instructions. They grew best together, so maybe... if left alone... they would be one of the best teams Konoha had ever seen. As long as they did better than he and Obito had at being a couple, well, his boys would be just fine.

_**/Sometimes... you've got to be willing to save one another than simply waiting for someone to save you.../**_

**A/N:** Yeah, if it ended up weird... that's just the way my muse poked at me to type it. It's like... crazy short to me at only 1,371 words but, that's just the way this one wanted to be written. I hope you all enjoyed! ^.^ Oh! And, in my defense, I figure Naruto to be smarter than portrayed. He may have been a prankster but he still had to earn all the marks needed to become a genin. So maybe he knows the story behind the Sharingan because the third Hokage told him of the Uchiha clan and what had happened to them. You never quite know all that the old man and the hyper little blonde spoke of. He was the one who checked up on Naruto as he grew and kept him in an apartment and all when he reached a certain age, so... you never know what they spoke of in private moments. As for Orochimaru, well, he did have an up close and personal with the sannin so... yeah. anyways, Hope you all enjoyed and yeah... bye now!


End file.
